Puzzling Isn't It?
by Parker123101
Summary: The Professor and the rest of the gang head to Norriseville to solve the mystery of the Ninja. But is Descole going to beat them to it? And of course, Randy, being the Ninja, gets get caught up in the mess! Many crazy and confusing things will happen, but be sure... THERE WILL BE PUZZLES!


**(Hey so I am RUSHING to finish Azran Legacies! Well, not rushing, I do love a good puzzle :) so I am pretty much BEGGING you to not spoil the identity if Descole! And just to make sure you guys don't tell me, I'm going to have my sister review the comments before me so it's not spoiled, cause she already finished. So I hope you guys enjoy!)**

**Luke's POV:**

"Woah! Look at that!" I pointed out the window of the Laytonmobile to the big, white building in front of us. It had a large clock tower in the center. The Professor, Emmy, and me are all going to Norriseville High to investigate the Tengu Stone.

"Professor, do you really believe a Ninja has protected this town for 800 years," I asked the professor.

"We'll find out soon enough, Luke." We parked the car and all hopped out. There were no students to be seen because it was after school. Luckily, the doors were unlocked. There were probably some students who had detention.

**Randy's POV:**

"I can't believe you got us in detention!" Howard waved his arms in my direction. He seemed angry...er then usual.

"I'm sorry, but ninja business comes first!" Howard continued to mutter about NNS. We walked into the classroom and there stood Mr. Bannister.

"And of course we get the meanest teacher ever..."

"WHAT WAS THAT," Mr. Bannister asked while yelling loudly.

"Nothing," Howard and me said quickly in unison. Mr. Bannister sat down on his chair and rested his feet on his desk. It was oblivious he wasn't paying attention to us. The Nomicon glowed and I took it out. I felt myself get sucked into the book. I landed on top of a floating platform where the waterfalls on it fell to what seemed like eternity. Words started to form around me.

"_Beware if who's your friend and enemy. For trusting the wrong one can cause a Ninja to fall_."

"Ok... It'd be easier if you'd just tell me who I could trust," I said rolling my eyes. The platform below me disappeared and I fell down, down, down...

I woke up to see that nothing had changed since I shloomped into the Nomicon. When will this be over!? I sighed and hit my head on my desk, but quickly regretted it when pain echoed throughout my head. I just moaned. Can something please just happen!? There was a mechanical roar. "

"Thank you- I mean, I need to use the bathroom!" I ran out of the room and slipped on the mask.

**Luke's POV**: I looked down at the golden stone in the center of the room. It was surrounded by various colors to make it look like a fish's eye. I tried to grab it but it wouldn't budge.

"Why would they put a stone in the center of the room? Wouldn't someone trip," I asked.

"I'm sure people have managed."

"Do you feel that," Emmy asked.

"Feel what?"

"The floor is vibrating..." We all fell silent, it was true, the floor was vibrating, like clumsy footsteps. We were about to move on when there was a crash through the wall and out of the dust and smoke a robot appeared. It was huge! It must've been ten times as tall of the Professor! On it's back there were two jars of green liquid. Emmy started to take pictures. I screamed as it picked me up.

"Let me go! I tried to kick it but with no prevail.

"Don't worry Luke," Emmy shouted. She jumped up a scissor-kicked the robot. The robot shot lasers at her.

"THE ROBOT CAN SHOOT LASERS," I shouted. Emmy dodged each one while doing back-flips and cartwheels. Emmy jumped up to do another kick but the robot hit her to the side.

"EMMY," the Professor and me yelled in unison. If Emmy can't stop it, who can!?

"SMOKE-BOMB!" I saw a puff of red smoke.

**Emmy's POV:** I opened my eyes to see a black and red figure beating up the robot with skills that would've made Inspector Grosky jealous.

"Ninja slice!" The robot blocked it.

"Why do you shout out your attacks? It makes it easier for the opponent!" I shouted.

"I do it because I like to," the Ninja snapped back. He jumped up and flipped over the robot.

"NINJA TENGU FIRE BALL!" We all watched in awe as he shot a fireball at the robot. He then grabbed Luke and rested him safely on the ground as the robot exploded. I looked at all the pictures I took, they were pretty good shots.

"Little dramatic don't you think," I whispered to the Professor.

"I agree, it was a little climatic."

I ran up to the Ninja.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Well, I don't really-"

"Great! So where did you come from? How did you do that fireball? And what can you tell us about the Tengu Stone?"

"I can't tell you. I just know how. And how do you know about the Tengu Stone- that...I've never heard of before!" I rolled my eyes.

"Emmy! Don't just rush into questions," Luke said. "I'm Luke, this is Professor Layton, and this is Emmy." Luke said to the Ninja while introducing each of us.

"Well I am the Ninja, and I would _LOVE_ to stay and chat but I have to get back to deten- I mean, my... Ninja Hideout! Yep, my Ninja Hideout, so I bid you, smoke-bomb!" He disappeared in another puff of smoke. The Professor scratched his chin.

"What is it Professor?"

"Oh nothing, Luke. Come on now, let's head to the hotel."

"But what about the investigation!?"

"It appears the only way we may get information is from the Ninja himself, now let's go. I hear this hotels supposed to be nice."

**(I hope you enjoyed! There will be puzzles later in the story, probably in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And the next chapter will be more interesting, like most stories :D SMOKE-BOMB! *****Vanishes*****)**


End file.
